When you wish upon a Magical Bird
by IX.I.IPresents
Summary: A thrilling, funny story when three girls are wished into 'Naruto Land'. Read about their adventure, love and wierd quirks! Starring many Naruto characters and their secrect, or not so secret, lives.


-Disclaimer: Alright, we know the drill, we don't own any of the Naruto characters. We do however, own ourselves.

This story started out as Thanight and Queue writing a line each, then Dutchy came in, then we wrote paragraphs. Hope you like it!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One day, Thanight was sitting in math class. When she was hit by a flying bird.

"Ouch!" She yelped. But the bird was no normal bird, it was a magical bird.

"I'm a magical bird and I will grant you three wishes!"

"Fuckin' sweet." Thanight fist pumped.

"Okay skank! What's your first wish?" The magical bird asked.

Thanight pondered, tapping her chin. "Hm, well mister slut-face magical bird, I wish-…" Suddenly Thanight was interrupted by Queue running in.

"Man," Queue yelled from across the room. "I wish I had a donut. I'm so hungry!"

"Ha ha! Sucker! That counts as one of your wishes!" The magical bird screeched.

"Damn you Queue, you skank-erella!" Thanight yelled!

"Te he, I got a donut." Queue said munching happily ^^.

"Well, are you going to share?" Thanight asked, showing off her puppy dog eyes.

"Pfft, no." Queue said hugging her donut, "Wish for your own damn donut, or have Kakashi make some for you."

"Fine! Be that way! Magical bird?" Thanight asked. "I wish for… a picture of Kakashi holding a donut."

The magical bird looked at Thanight quizzically. "Are you frickin' serious? Why not wish for Kakashi himself?" Magical bird said sarcastically and granted her wish.

Suddenly a picture of Kakashi with a donut appeared in Thanight's hands.

"You're such a douche Thanight. Skank-a-rific job." Queue flicked her forehead.

"Well, at least I'm not stuck with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura!"

"Hm, yes this is true." Suddenly Queue got an evil idea.

"Magical bird! I wish we were inside the show Naruto, and we were awesome ninja's!"

"Wow, you guys are complete morons!" But then the magical bird granted Queue and Thanight their wish and they vanished into a black hole to Naruto Land!

"Oh my Jesus frickin' Christ! Mary Mother of God! The Disciples! Paul, John, Noah! We're in Naruto!" Queue gasped holding her heart and clutching Thanight.

"Dude, gay, get off me!" Thanight then whipped out a kunai and put it up to Queue's neck.

"Slut whore!" Queue yelled and did some hand signs, cloning herself, both of them taking out a shuriken.

"Whoa, Queue! Take a chill pill. I was just kidding." Thanight put her Kunai back into her ass pouch.

"Oh… right." Queue said laughing awkwardly and floofing her clone.

"But isn't this sweet dude? We're frickin' Ninjas!" Thanight jumped up and down.

"Dude guy! I know! This rocks!" Queue cabbage-patched and disco-ed. "*Gasp!* Let's go find some hot babe ninjas!"

"Dude? Is there something you're not telling me?" Thanight asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Queue gaped at her. "Ah! No, not like that! Babe as in guys that are total sexy hot!" Queue corrected waving her hands.

"Oh, well then let's go!" Thanight and Queue both dashed away to find mega hot guys.

"Oh! Oh! There's one! Ohmyfrickin'JesusChristawesomeness it's Kotetsu!" Queue squealed.

"Oh, yeah man, that's hot, yo." Thanight said in a low voice.

"Act natural." Queue whispered walking up to Kotetsu. "Hey there." she said smiling.

"Hey." Kotetsu said as he walked away. Thanight just couldn't wait and jumped on Kotetsu.

"Whoa, crazy bitch!" Kotetsu yelled trying to get her off." God you're like a monkey! I like that." Kotetsu said as he stopped struggling.

"Yes, yes I am." Thanight said back to Kotetsu. "Hey Queue! Want a three-some?"

Queue grinned, "You want Kotetsu?" She asked.

Thanight looked at Kotetsu, who looked cross-eyed. "No, I want Kakashi!"

"Oh sweet rice balls." Queue said shuffling her feet. "Fine, let's got find him. Bye Kotetsu."

"Damn it!" Kotetsu yelled. "The next girl I see, she's going down, on me."

Just then Tsunade walked by, "Fuck right! Oh Tsunade-sama…" Kotetsu said trailing her.

Meanwhile, Thanight and Queue stalked all of Konoha for the hot, sexy Kakashi.

"Oh! There he is!, oh wait, that's a bush… there! There!" Queue said pointing at a silver-haired man with a specific naughty book.

"Oh, that's Kakashi! Come here, my little sex toy." Thanight yelled, running after the silver-haired man.

Queue sighed and shook her head with a smile, "You little slut you." Then, something caught her eye…pineapple hair.

"Hey." Shikamaru whispered in Queue's ear. Queue had shivers down her spine. The next sentence took her breath away. "I knew you wanted it."

"Holy FUCK!" Queue yelled jumping him and clinging onto him.

"Hey, now. Be gentle." Shikamaru said, trying to hold Queue up.

"Oh, right, sorry." Queue said blushing and sitting still.

"Hey Thanight!" Queue yelled to Thanight running away. "I'll catch up with you later. I found me a mate!"

"Oh, okay!" Thanight yelled back, spotting Kakashi stopped at a shop window.

"Damn." Kakashi said to himself. "I wish I could fit into that." He was looking at some lingerie in the store window.

Then the magical bird appeared. "Your wish is my command sexy." The magical bird said poofing Kakashi into the lingerie.

"Oh baby!" Thanight yelled spotting him.

"Umm…this is not what it looks like." Kakashi said, trying to hide himself.

Thanight started to drool. "Heh heh, yes it is." Thanight said, " It really is… hot sexy man in lingerie."

"Now," Thanight continued. 'Let's go back to your place, seeing as I don't have a place here."

Kakashi, still trying to cover himself up, looked up from his bulging sack…of food and brightened. "Alright."

"Sweet!" Thanight yelled as she jumped into Kakashi's arms and they went back to his place.

"You ready for me to rock your ninja world Kakashi?" Thanight asked stripping her clothes off.

Meanwhile, outside of Konoha, two members of the Akatsuki waited outside the gates.

"Kiss me fish boy." Itachi said pinned against a tree.

"Umm…hey look, Itachi, the gates to Konoha are opening." Kisame pointed to the gates slowly opening.

"Yes, they are." Itachi cleared his throat and began walking to the gates. "I heard there are two new ninjas from far away. Let's investigate…"

"By 'investigate', do you mean stalk, Itachi? Because last time…" Kisame was quickly cut off by Itachi throwing a kunai at him.

"Oh, touchy, touchy." Kisame tisked.

"Don't speak of that." Itachi growled.

"Hey, here's a brilliant idea. Let's go in and steal everyone's pillows." Kisame yelled.

Itachi got bright eyed. "Pillow fights! Woo!" Then Itachi danced.

"To… the… Pillows!" They yelled together, marching in.

Meanwhile, back a Shikamaru's house, Queue and Shikamaru just finished playing a hard game of… monopoly. (Is that what they're calling it now a days?"

"Oh man, what a game." Queue panted. "Those taxes kicked my ass."

"Yeah, well, you're a skank because you kicked my ass at this game, governor." Shikamaru said, glaring at Queue.

"Want a re-match?" Queue asked winking.

"Yes, but not here." Shikamaru said, getting closer to Queue's face. "You, me, my bed, re-match, right now. And… I will dominate."

"You're a loser, but it's funny… and sexy at the same time. Dominate me!" Queue said, they both flung themselves under the covers.

Meanwhile, holy stupid fucking shit. Thanight and Kakashi were getting pretty busy themselves. I like that!

"Itachiiii…" Kisame whined walking down the street.

"Kisame, stop your bitching and moaning." Itachi became furious. "Grow some balls and be a man, like me." Itachi pondered for a moment, "Yeah, I like that."

Kisame pouted, "Tch, fine." He continued walking down the street. "I'm hungry!" Kisame growled.

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Kisame, did I tell you to bring some beef jerky to munch on? Or did you give it all to Shamu when we went to Sea world?"

Kisame grumbled something about giving it to Shamu. "He was hungry!" Kisame defended, tears running down his face. "I'm sorry okay?"

"Yeah, hungry for your body! Oh, I just went there!" Itachi yelled, snapping his fingers right in Kisame's face.

Kisame grinned, "Yeah, he did want me. I'm so sexy." Kisame said running his hands over his body.

"Not as bad as I want you." Itachi said, under his breath.

"What was that?" Kisame asked hearing a slight mumble. "Do my fish ears deceive me? Or did you just say you wanted me?" Kisame grinned a toothy grin.

"Umm, I said that…uhh…I needed some…waffles." Itachi rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm hungry too. Let's go!"

Kisame looked skeptical. "Alright…" He said slowly. Kisame began to sing. "Do you like waffles, yeah we like waffles! Do you like pancakes? Yeah we like pancakes! Do you like French toast? Yeah we like French toast! Do do-do do can't wait to get a mouthful!"

Meanwhile, at Kakashi's apartment, Thanight and Kakashi woke up after a night of "fun".

"Well hello…who are you again?" Kakashi asked staring at Thanight. "Not that I mind that there's a sexy girl in my bed with me."

"I'm your dream come true." Thanight started. "Or your bitch, whichever floats your boat, sailor."

Kakashi blinked, "Alrighty then! I like that!" Kakashi snuggled up to Thanight. Then, in a lust filled low voice he said, "We should do this again sometime."

"Ummm…" Thanight tried to find the right words. She knew that her and Queue had to go back to the Real World. (NOT THE TV SHOW, BITCH!)

"You're hesitating… why are you hesitating?" Kakashi asked looking her in the eyes.

Thanight looked into Kakashi's eyes and noticed his Sharingan. She quickly changed the subject. "Can you really see like, the future?"

Kakashi was startled by her sudden change in the subject. "Well no, not really." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, well, I can see the future." Thanight said.

"Really? And what does the future hold for us?" Kakashi asked grinning.

"For right now, making me a sandwich." Thanight grinned.

"A…sandwich…" Kakashi said, his grin fading. "Who's whose bitch now…" He mumbled getting up, he was stark naked.

Thanight smiled as Kakashi walked into the kitchen to make her a sandwich. "Life is very good!"

Kakashi was making a sandwich and looking out the window. He spotted the girl that was with Thanight sneaking around outside his apartment. He finished making the sandwich and went back to Thanight.

"Umm, your friend is outside my apartment." Kakashi said as he handed Thanight the sandwich.

Thanight took her sandwich and munched on it. "Really?" She asked standing up and dragging the sheet with her.

"Yeah, hey where are you going?" Kakashi asked while Thanight quickly got dressed and ran to the door.

"Well, I need to go get her. She's probably lost!" Thanight said opening the door.

"Or maybe she just likes to walk around aimlessly." Kakashi mumbled.

"Thanks for the good time, Kakashi, bye!" Thanight yelled as she ran outside to meet Queue.

"Um, bye…" Kakashi said crying a bit, "Looks like I'm back to my porno books."

Kakashi then grabbed his copy of Make-out Paradise and started to cuddle with it.

"Holy! Skank Alert!" Queue yelled as Thanight ran out of an apartment. "What did you dolast night?" She winked.

"Ha! The same thing you probably did with Shikamaru!" Thanight gave a thumbs up.

Queue returned the gesture and laughed. "You played monopoly too?"

Thanight looked confused. "Umm…yeah…right… monopoly." Then Thanight thought to herself, "Is that what they're calling it now a days?"

"Heh heh, yeah that's right." Queue said snickering, then she heard something.

"Damn it Kisame, I want your blue fishy body okay?!" Itachi yelled.

"Did you hear something?" Thanight asked Queue.

"Umm… I thought I heard someone yell 'I want your blue funky bucket.'" Queue replied.

"Yeah, no, I heard 'I want your blowfish in my butt.'…I think…" Thanight said tapping her chin. Then, Itachi came stomping into view, with Kisame trailing behind grinning.

"O…M…F…G…" Thanight said very slowly. She was mesmerized by Itachi's gorgeous good looks.

Queue got sparkly-eyed. "Kisame…here fishy, fishy…"

Itachi looked at Thanight and Queue who both had drool pouring down their chins.

"Who are these drooling ladies?" Itachi asked slightly disgusted.

"I don't know, but they're kinda freakin' me out." Kisame said trying to look away.

Queue and Thanight wiped their chins and straightened themselves out. "Sorry about that." Queue said laughing it off.

"Yeah, my name's Thanight and this is my bitch, Queue."

"Yeah, I'm her bitch." Queue said smiling. "And she's a skank." Queue said patting her shoulder.

"Hey." Thanight whispered. "Don't tell them that. I want them to find it out on their own."

"What a skanky thing to say." Queue whispered back. "I like that."

"I know you do, but Itachi needs a turn!" Thanight whined.

"Stop your whining! Jeez…so anyway…" Queue said looking back to Itachi and Kisame.

"So, what's up pretty ladies?" Itachi asked as he and Kisame walked up to Queue and Thanight.

"The sky." Queue said stupidly and distractedly. "Uh, I mean, not much." Queue shoved her hands into her pockets, they hit something. "Oh my God! Beef Jerky!"

"Ahhhh!" Kisame yelled as he tackled Queue for the beef jerky.

Queue squealed and giggled. "My beef jerky!" She said sternly. "Bad fish boy, bad!"

Kisame's eyes turned to hearts as he fell deeply in love with the beef jerky mistress, Queue.

"Wow, I never thought I would find someone who loved beef jerky as much as Kisame." Itachi said looking at Thanight.

"Umm…I never knew that Queue like beef jerky." Thanight said to Itachi.

"Beef jerky is disgusting." Itachi and Thanight said at the same time. They looked at each other and smirked.

"Wow, do you like bunnies?" Itachi asked Thanight, mesmerized by her.

"Bunnies are so cute!" Thanight squealed hugging him.

"Well, would you like to meet…" Itachi paused, reaching into his cloak and pulled out a… dead bunny.

Yet again Thanight squealed, "Oh my God! Bunny!" She jumped up and down. "Can I pet it? What's it's name? What's it's favorite color? Food? How old?" Thanight asked going on and on and on.

"Yes, Crispy, black, pizza sticks, 45 years old…" Itachi continued to answer Thanight's questions.

Thanight finally ran out of questions and let out a sigh. "Wow…" She said amorously staring at Itachi. "Crispy is amazing… and so are you…" She said swooning.

"Marry me…" Itachi said with love in his eyes.

"Umm, sorry, I don't date guys with pupils." Thanight yelled running away.

Itachi started crying and petting Crispy violently, "Why Crispy? Why?!"

"Queue, let's go!" Thanight said, dragging Queue by the hair away from the stupid duo.

"Wh-, why?!" Queue asked grabbing for Kisame. She admitted defeat and waved sadly goodbye.

Meanwhile, back in the real world, Dutchy, Queue and Thanight's friend, sat alone in the school café.

"Dude," Dutchy yelled in the empty café, "Where the fudge is everyone?!"

And then the magical bird appeared out of thin air.

"Well, your two friends Thanight and Queue are in Naruto Land." The magical bird said.

"Well, now you must command me three wishes, you slutty bird you." Dutchy said.

The magical bird raised it's non-existent eyebrows and cackled. "Well, you like to get down to business don't you… okay, your first wish?"

"First," Dutchy pondered for a moment, "Bosco sticks, then, a mountain dew, and for my last wish, I want to be with Queue and Thanight in Naruto land!"

The magical bird blinked… "Seriously? What is it with you skanks and crappy, stupid wishes?" The magical bird sighed and poofed the Bosco sticks and mountain dew then poofed her into the black hole to Naruto Land.

Meanwhile, back in Naruto Land, Queue and Thanight were running away from Itachi and Kisame. The stopped and hid behind a really huge boulder.

Panting, Queue looked over at Thanight. "Is there a reason we ran from them?" She asked catching her breath and leaning against the voulder.

"Ummm…well… Itachi kinda… proposed to me… so…" Thanight trailed off.

"Oh. Wow. Yeah, okay. I see the problem. It would be cheating on him if you ever did marry Itachi when you sleep with Kakashi…or visa versa. Or morals or something like that. Right?" Queue asked looking at her nails.

"Umm… shut up slut-face!" Thanight said as she walked into a clearing.

"Touchy, touchy…" Queue mumbled following her.

All of a sudden, the ground started to shake, like an earthquake. Queue started to sing, "Shake shake, shake shake-a-shake it!"

"Queue!" Thanight yelled. "Stop singing Metro Station! They don't exist in this world!"

"Aww, but I like them!" Queue whined, pouting.

But then, the song got stuck in Thanight's head, so while clinging to each other, they sang, "I saw you dancing and I couldn't get you off my mind…"

"Dude, gay!" Queue yelled in Thanight's ear as the ground opened up, and out popped Dutchy, holding Bosco sticks and a mountain dew. Dutchy pouted obnoxiously at Queue and Thanight, "Guys, it's fucking Naruto Land!"

"Yeah, thanks for the update skank!" Thanight yelled, still clinging to Queue.

"Get off!" Queue roared in Thanight's ear. "And thanks Captain Obvious, we hadn't figured that out."

"But, how have you been? Sorry we haven't been in the real world." Thanight apologized. "How did you get here anyway?

"Well, while I was wallowing in self pity, that slutastic magical bird appeared and told me where you guys were!" Dutchy paused. "And it also gave me three wishes!"

Queue gasped, "What did you wish for?" She asked running over to her.

"Bosco sticks and mountain dew!" Dutchy yelled holding up her pizza sticks and soda.

Queue twitched, "Seriously? How are we supposed to get back? I mean, at least we used our wishes wisely."

Dutchy rolled her eyes, "Why the fuck would you want to go home?" Just then, Itachi and Kisame rounded the corner.

"There they are!" Kisame yelled, running down the path. "Give me my jerky!"

Queue held her jerky to her chest, "It's mine!" She yelled, "Sorry! But, get your own!" Queue said sympathetically.

Then, Itachi ran behind Kisame yelling, "Marry me Thanight! We can make many babies together!"

Thanight squeaked and hid behind Dutchy. "Holy Jesus crap! Kung Fu Action Jesus! Save Me!" Then, Kung Fu Action Jesus popped out of nowhere.

"I'm Kung Fu Action Jesus and I'm going to save you… because I can walk on water!" Kung Fu Action Jesus did a few kicks and punches, Rock Lee style.

Kung Fu Action Jesus teleported the three girls to another clearing.

"Thanks Kung Fu Action Jesus!" Thanight smiled. Kung Fu Action Jesus gave a thumbs up and winked.

"Making the world a better place, one ninja at a time." Kung Fu Action Jesus said.

"Okay, you can leave now." Dutchy said, stuffing the rest of her Bosco sticks in her mouth.

Kung Fu Action Jesus floofed away and the three girls walked into town.

So, as Thanight, Queue and Dutchy were walking through town, Queue and Thanight were telling Dutchy all about the adventures they had during their stay in Naruto Land.

"Yeah, I played monopoly with Shikamaru!" Queue said grinning. "Of course, we did some other stuff too…" She finished grinning even wider.

"Hmmm… like what?" Dutchy asked with a raised eyebrow.

Queue blushed, "Oh you know…" She said rubbing the back of her neck.

"They had mad sex!" Thanight yelled, making the people on the street all stop and stare.

"Yeah, well so did you with Kakashi and you almost got married, you two timing slut!" Queue yelled.

Thanight stood there grinning like an idiot at the memory, that is, until Kakashi's voice was heard. "Two timing slut?" He asked standing behind Thanight, holding a bag of groceries.

Thanight turned around in shock. "Kakashi, you have to understand. I turned him down! "Thanight started to cry. "You have to understand!"

"Wuss…" Queue mumbled looking away rolling her eyes.

"I see…" Kakashi said putting a hand on her shoulder, "You know, I believe you. I understand Thanight." He said with a small smile.

"What a sap, all he wants is some ass." Dutchy said to Queue.

Kakashi suddenly became angry and started to chase after Dutchy, but Kiba stopped him before he could get Dutchy.

"Kiba!" Dutchy said.

"Here to save the day." Kiba said smiling.

And then Shikamaru came in and a bunch of crazy crap happened.

"Kisame's after you?!" Shikamaru yelled, drawing the attention of the two Akatsuki members, who were on the next street over. Soon Kakashi, Thanight, Shikamaru, Kisame, Queue, Dutchy and Kiba were all standing and yelling.

"Hey everyone! What's going on? Believe it!!" Naruto yelled showing up. Everyone stopped and glared.

"Get him!" Someone growled, and they all charged after Naruto.

Naruto ran away, screaming while the mob chased him down. All of a sudden, someone came in and took Naruto and put him safely on a rooftop. The mob stopped and stared at Naruto and the mysterious man who saved him. All of a sudden the crowd started laughing. It was Sasuke.

"Stay away from my gay lover!" Sasuke yelled, hugging Naruto.

"You whiny bitch! Get down here so I can kick your duck ass!" Queue growled.

"Why don't we just go up?" Thanight asked. Queue nodded, and they both jumped to Sasuke, one on either side of him.

"Duck butt, you're going down, you too annoying believe it man!" Thanight said taking out a kunai.

Sasuke "eep-ed" and dragged Naruto away with him, leaving the angry mob below and two friends on the rooftop.

"Wait!" Someone yelled from the mob. Itachi walked out of the crowd so everyone could see him.

"Sasuke!" Itachi yelled. "You lack strength. That's why you're so gay. Especially with Naruto, I mean, come on man! We're Uchihas! We're drop dead gorgeous and you pick… Naruto!"

Sasuke had stopped and turned. "Get over it Itachi! Just because you want me for yourself!" The crowd gasped.

Itachi turned red, either with anger or embarrassment, no one really knew.

"Ew, incest." Dutchy said making a face.

The crowd had disapated and it only left the eight. Naruto and Sasuke had gone off after the verbal fight.

"So, Thanight…" Itachi said turning to her. "Have you thought about reconsidering my offer?"

Thanight pondered about that for a moment, "Seriously Itachi, you have nicer hair than me, and I can't live with that. So… no." Thanight said, walking away.

Itachi looked crushed, "Come on Kisame, let's go make pity love on the forest, we'll go get some beef jerky for you as well." Kisame followed happily.

"Dutchy, hey-" Queue looked around, she was gone, and so was Kiba. "Heh heh, she's having fun…"

"So it was Itachi who proposed…?" Kakashi asked wrapping his arms around Thanight.

"Umm… no, it was Queue. Yes, it was Itachi!" Thanight yelled, obviously it was her time of the month.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the woods. "Dutchy, you're really good at this, have you ever done it before?" Kiba asked.

Dutchy smile, "Nope, this is my first time." She said… they were playing twister.

"Right foot, green." Kiba stated.

"Goddangit! You're in my way!" Dutchy complained and Kiba laughed. Dutchy attempted to maneuver her foot to the green circle.

"That's what she said." Said a strange voice from the bushes. It was… Orochimaru.

"What was that?" Kiba asked, distracting Dutchy, who in turn feel, with Kiba toppling on her.

"Ohho! Good part!" Orochimaru giggled girlishly.

Dutchy's face turned bright red. "There it is again!" Dutchy shouted.

Meanwhile, Queue was sitting by herself because Shikamaru left for a mission. She sighed.

All of a sudden, Kisame popped out of the lake and Queue screamed with ecstatic delight.

"Beef Jerky man!" Queue yelled as she ran into the water with Kisame. "Where's Itachi?"

Kisame laughed awkwardly, "I ditched him. He thinks I'm gay and he wanted me to have pity sex with him."

"Oh…" Queue replied.

"Yeah, it's all your friends fault." Kisame said, pouting.

Queue then interrupted Kisame's pouting with a kiss. She stopped and looked Kisame in his tiny yellow eyes and said, "I want your blow fish in my butt!"

"Yay!" Kisame squealed.

So then Queue and Kisame had kinky sex in the water. But someone was watchinhg from the bushes. This time it wasn't Orochimaru, but… Steven Viper.

Meanwhile, Kakashi and Thanight were still standing in the street…

"So… Thanight…" Kakashi said blushing.

"Shut up bitch and kiss me!" Thanight yelled, kissing him fiercely.

Kakashi's hand started up her shirt.

"We're in the street! And I can't have sex with you for a week!"

"Damn it!" Kakashi yelled. "Wait! I still have two wishes left!"

**Stay tuned for the next installment! What's Kakashi really going to wish for? What will happen to the girls? Find out next time!**

_~Queue, Dutchy, Thanight._


End file.
